


www.sugarysweet.com

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Sweetling [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Daddy Kink, Discord being suave and slightly creepy, Discord is hella wealthy, Hey he's lonely and old and his daughter is growing up, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Character, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics, Screwball is a bit of a bratty rich girl, Sexual Tension, Silver Fox Discord, Spike being cute as fuck, Sugar Daddy, Twink Spike, compensated dating, forgive him for being a bit too eager with spike, she's also a lesbian disaster save her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Spike is 19, fresh out of high school and looking for a way to afford tuition for college. In comes Screwball, a rich friend of his, that sends him a link to a site known as sugarysweet.com, a place where young men and women can go on compensated dates with affluent older gentlemen and ladies. Spike is skeptical, until the profile of one particular man catches his eye.Who is Chaos_Incarnate, and why is Spike so drawn to him?





	1. Sugar Daddies!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningCloud9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/gifts).



> Someone slap me. Why the fuck can't I focus on one story for this trash pairing lmao-

“Screwball, y'wanna explain what the hell this is!?”  
On his laptop screen was a site that had gone a bit overboard with the pink. At the header of the site, in garish, glittery letters, were the words: _‘Sugary Sweet. The leading site for Girls, Boys, Daddies and Mommies'._

He flushed as he scanned over pictures of attractive older men and women, as well as a few his age.  
“Its called Sugary Sweet! Its like, a site for compensated dating.”

“Why the hell do _you_ know about this!?”

“I needed some cash a while back, and my old man cut me off after I took one of the cars for a joyride. So after looking for ages, I came across an ad for it on a sidebar.”

“Why am I totally unsurprised that you would be trusting enough to go to a site in a shitty sidebar ad.” Spike deadpanned, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Screwball huffed. “Hey, shitty ad or not, money is money and I needed some dinero! Sooo, _anywaaays_ , I signed up and started chatting with a lady, and after a bit I agreed to go on a dinner date with her. All she wanted was a kiss and some after-date cuddling, plus she was pretty hot in a ‘I'm probably a dominatrix in my sex life' kinda way, and I made 300 bucks. I figured it’d be right up your alley!”

“What!? What kinda guy do you think I am!? And anyways, you're in high school! That's like, really illegal!”

“Oh _please_ , I'm 18. Its kinda unsavory, sure, but not illegal.”

“So what, I'm an unsavory kinda guy?”

“No! I was _complimenting_ you! I'm like, maybe a 7 out of 10, at best. But with your figure and those pretty green eyes? I'm like, 90% sure that any of those milfs and dilfs on there would empty out their wallets into yer pretty hands. I mean, rich older men and women going through a mid-life crisis with an affinity for pretty young people? Imagine being spoiled by a millionaire in exchange for dates and maybe even a few, eh, _sexual favors_? Sounds kinda like something out of a Harlequin romance novel, right?”

“Screwball, I dunno…this sounds shady as hell…what if some of these people are like, human traffickers or something!?”

“ _Look_ , you can either talk to one of them and make enough money to get ya through a year of college, or you can get loans and be in debt for pretty much the rest of yer life. Either way, I wish ya luck! _Ciao~_ ” The phone call ended with a click, and Spike sighed. Screwball was a great friend, but definitely a bit too loopy for her own good.

“I mean seriously, compensated dating? The hell…”  
Well, it couldn’t hurt him to check out the site. He clicked on the tab that said ‘Daddies', given his predilection for men over women, and waited a bit for the page to load. When it had finished, there was a page full of older men, with their usernames, ages, and bio links underneath the picture. Spike scrolled down, slightly bored. Most of the men were fairly average looking, and the ones that were a bit more attractive had bios that made Spike cringe slightly from just how  _weird_ they were.

_‘Daddy? I honestly prefer the term Master, and while with me? You should get used to the names ‘Slave’ and ‘Toy'-_

“Yeah, no. Sorry ‘King_of_Shadows', I'm looking for a tuition, not a _‘master'_ …” He noticed that there was a friends list option, so he clicked it, interested in what sort of people would be friends with such a man.

“Mm…’Lord_of_Power'…eh, no thanks. Guy looks like he could and _would_ snap me in half.”

“‘Black_Widow_Chrissy'…Hey, she’s pretty.” He scrolled down, eyes scanning over the words in her bio. His face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and fear. “Um... ** _ugh_** , no thanks. Next.” He clicked on the next person and blinked at their picture. A rather attractive, refined looking man stared back at him from the screen, his expression dark, teasing, and mischievous all at once. He wore rimless glasses, and behind the veneer of glass, Spike could see that his gaze was a mesmerizing red that beckoned him. His skin was a rich, exotic looking caramel, denoting that he was possibly foreign. His hair was black in the middle, but the sides were white, and it was tied back in a ponytail. “Huh...’Chaos_Incarnate'…not _bad_.” He mumbled, flushing slightly before looking over the bio.

**Age: 45**

**Location: Canterlot**

Spike's eyes widened. Canterlot…that was were the university he wanted to go to was! The same place where Twilight had gone to teach just a year ago! It was only a 2 hour drive from his apartment. He continued reading, now thoroughly invested.

**About Me: A lonely old man with oodles of money and nobody to spoil. Oh, whatever shall I do? ;^} I enjoy the finer things in life, but I'm not above a bit of mischief and fun. I promise, to whatever sweet little thing that reads this, that as long as we are in this arrangement, you will be treated as royalty. Contact me if you are interested. Arrivederci, sweetling.**

Spike blushed in spite of himself. This ‘Chaos_Incarnate' was quite a charming person.

 

  
He mulled it over in his mind. He could either take out some loans for his tuition, and be in debt for years after, or he could go on dates with a dazzling, exotic, affluent older man and be pampered and fawned over by him.

 

  
He sighed and dragged the cursor over to the sign-up link. “This is a terrible fuckin’ idea.”

* * *

 

Spike groaned. At last, the process was complete. After setting his username, age, and bio, as well as uploading a halfway decent picture of himself as his profile picture, Spike once again searched for the profile of the mysterious gentleman that had caught his eye. He clicked the ‘send a message' icon and, tentatively typed up a message.

**hello! i'm pretty new to this site, but I am looking for a sugar daddy, so hit me up if you’re interested.**

He hit send and sighed, leaning back against his bedframe. “And now I wait…”


	2. Sugar Babies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discord wakes up and is accosted by a cute boy in his DMs. He then consults the squad.

Discord yawned as he arose, scratching his neck and sliding on the bunny slippers that he left next to his bed the preceding night, after collapsing due to sheer exhaustion. Meetings were torture for the manic CEO, and though they had made headway, he knew that his subordinate executives would call him to another soul-crushingly boring meeting sometime later this week. He sometimes swore they only called meetings because they knew how much their chair abhorred them.

“How much goddamn _contestation_ do we _really_ need to add and remove flavors of ice cream?” he mused, moving towards the bathroom to groom himself for the day. After taking a P.D.A shower (Pits, Dick, Ass), drying off, blow-drying his hair, and brushing his teeth, he made his way towards his favorite bathrobe, slipped it on, and moved to his PC to check his email. He scrolled disinterestedly through the mass of meaningless managerial emails involving his subordinates, but sat up and stared at one particular email.

“Its from Sugary Sweet…” Discord murmured, quirking an eyebrow. He had all of his Sugary Sweet friends as contacts on his phone, and had set his account to not accept emails from friends, if only to cut back on the influx of emails from Sombra bitching about his latest sub(s) and how difficult it was to train them. However, as he looking closer at the description of the email, his eyes widened substantially.

 

It was an email from a sugar baby.

 

**hello! i'm pretty new to this site, but I am looking for a sugar daddy, so hit me up if you’re interested.**

  
Scarcely believing his eyes, he clicked the link that brought him to their page. His lips parted and he forced what could be called a wheeze from his mouth.

Staring back at him was what could have been the cutest boy he had laid his eyes on in decades. Rounded, impish face, long and curly green hair, flawless looking, pale skin, and the biggest, most vibrant green eyes he had ever seen. He had stared at the camera, and by extension, Discord, with a sheepish smile, his eyes unsure, as if he didn't think he would look good in this picture. He was biting his pretty pink lips, and Discord shuddered. What had led such a gorgeous boy to message him? He read the bio, entranced by this stunning creature.

**GeminiEmerald**

**Age: 20**

Discord blinked. He would be practically robbing the cradle with this one. His youngest partner. A 25 year age difference. However, at the moment, the stigma around such a relationship was the furthest thing from his mind.

**Location: Uh, my town is really small, but its only a two hour drive from Canterlot!**

This was too good to be true. Only two hours away from the prettiest boy on Earth? _‘This has to be a dream.’_

**About Me: Um, well. Geez, I've never actually done something like this before. It’s a bit embarrassing, haha (^_^;)**

Discord felt himself growing light-headed. _‘Twenty years old and he uses emoticons? Stop, he can't be real! I'm still asleep!’_

 **Anyways, I'm planning on going to college, and I really dislike the idea of being in debt. So a friend introduced me to this site. Just looking for somebody willing to put up with me in exchange for…well, a free ride? Sort of? Anyways, contact me if you're interested! Bye!** **( ^¬^)ノ**

Discord swallowed thickly. This didn’t seem real. Pay a college tuition and receive access to an unbelievable beauty? This had to be a scam. He quickly screenshotted the boy's page, and opened up his group chat with his associates. As he had originally suspected, Sombra was indeed whining about his current Subs. Sombra was known to take on multiple submissive partners (something to do with being ‘a king’ and requiring ‘more than one servant, occasionally’), but apparently this time, the subs were a married couple testing the waters of polyamory.

**Edgy: its fucking ridiculous I swear to god. if you don't want me ruling over you and policing nearly every aspect of your life, even outside the bedroom, then don't enter into a fucking master/slave relationship**

**Chrissy: I must agree. Biting off more than you can chew is always a bad move~**

**Tirek: they sound pretty obnoxious. and who do they think they are, asking you to babysit their brat? Send her to daycare if you're so goddamn concerned…**

**Edgy: i mean. cadence is gorgeous, and her husband's definitely easy on the eyes, but fuck me.** **im getting too fucking old to deal with naïveté like this**

**Sorry to interrupt your bitching Sombra, but I have something important to announce.**

**Edgy: rude**

**Chrissy: Indeed. Why so curt?**

**-attachment(3)**

  
Discord waited.

  
**Edgy: god.**

**Chrissy: Oooo, he's so cute I could simply DEVOUR him~**

**Tirek: he's pretty, but a bit too soft-looking for me. I prefer someone that won't break…**

**Edgy: god. he's fucking gorgeous. fuck you, why do all the adorable ones come to you**

**Chrissy: Perhaps if you were less aggressive and more inviting…**

**Tirek: pft, yeah, coming from the black widow of sugary sweet**

**I don't know what to do. I'm convinced it’s a scam. I mean LOOK AT HIM. he looks too pretty to even actually exist.**

**Edgy: hold on, i‘ll look him up.**

**Chrissy: Surprisingly good idea coming from you.**

Discord waited, his nerves tense.

A few minutes later, Sombra responded once more.

**Edgy: discord**

**Yes?**

**Edgy: he's real. he's real and it’s a bit too much for me to handle.**

**You spoke with him?**

**Edgy: yes.**

**And?**

**Edgy: he's looking for you. apparently you impressed upon him quite a bit…not sure why…**

**Chrissy: No need to be bitter Sombra~**

**Edgy: im NOT bitter!**

**Tirek: yes you are, don't try to pretend you aren't**

**Edgy: blocked. you’re all fucking blocked.**

**Tirek: you say that as if you don't block us once or twice week.**

**I'm going to go message him. Wish me luck?**

**Tirek: don't fuck up.**

**Chrissy: Solid advice in my opinion~**

Discord sighed and exited out of the group chat, now thinking of what to do. So this ‘GeminiEmerald’ was indeed a real person, who wanted to enter into a compensated relationship. He was simultaneously elated and terrified. Every other relationship he had been in, one way or another, had ended rather bitterly. Now, he once again had a chance. He fiddled with the gold and silver band on his left ring finger. The one he hadn't removed in a decade.

He then thought of the captivating boy that had specifically approached him. Of those shining emerald eyes, and that wry little smile. He breathed out, slowly.

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they say…”

With that, he opened up the window to sugarysweet.com, preparing himself to speak with the young man who had ensnared him so utterly.


	3. Sugarcube Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating....Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short as hell. Been ages since I posted, so I just wanted to get SOMETHING out before I procrastinate more lol

Spike had been just staring at his screen for the last 4 minutes.

> **Chaos_Incarnate: Hello sweetling. I received your message. You say you're interested in becoming my sugar baby?**

Spike nervously bit his lip. "I d-didn't think you'd actually respond..." He muttered.

His fingers began to fly across the keyboard.

> **um, yeah. tbh i didn't think you'd respond. (^_^;)**
> 
> **Chaos_Incarnate: How cute. Are you nervous?**
> 
> **a little tbh...I mean, I have zero experience with this sort of thing. a friend of mine talked me into it.**
> 
> **Chaos_Incarnate: I see. Well, I prefer not to do this sort of conversation entirely over chat. If you're very serious about entering into a relationship with me, I would ask that we outline the basics first, meet one another, and THEN work through the glamorous bits through chat.**

Spike blinked, unsure how to respond.

> **Chaos_Incarnate: What I mean to say is: Would you like to meet up somewhere this afternoon? Discuss the ins and outs of our relationship over coffee? There's a cafe I frequent in downtown Canterlot.**
> 
> **ooooh, that's what you meant. i was a bit confused. um, that sounds fine actually! what's the name of the cafe?**
> 
> **Chaos_Incarnate: The name is Sugarcube Corner. How does 2:30 sound?**
> 
> **2:30 sounds good! I'll meet you there! :^)**
> 
> **Chaos_Incarnate: Arrivederci, sweetling. Until we meet. ;^}**

Spike flushed and closed his laptop, sighing. "Until we meet..."

* * *

 "A date!?" Pinkie shrieked, eyes sparkling with glee as she took the strawberry danishes she had been baking out of the oven.

"No, no no, not a  _date,_ per se. It's more of a...a business arrangement." Discord denied, eyes darting nervously away from his friend.

The pink-haired woman narrowed her eyes as she set down the tray on the turntable, letting the danishes cool. "A business arrangement...at your favorite cafe. And you are paying EXTRA for me to bake a special treat."

"Y-Yes?"

"...this is that sugar daddy thing, right?"

"Pinkimena...I-"

She shucked off her potholders and sighed. "Discord, I'm not judging you. 'Course I'm not! You're my friend. But-"

"I have...I have a good feeling about him, Pinkie! This'll work out. I have the utmost confidence."

"He?" Pinkie questioned. "I didn't know you were-"

"Bi? Yes."

"Tell me about him!"

"He's...gorgeous. Bright green eyes, an adorable smile, the most radiant hair, flawless complexion. And he's so gentle, and...shy!" Discord enthused.

Pinkie giggled. "Sounds like you're already head over heels. How old is he?"

Discord looked away from her, suddenly very interested in the marble countertop.

 

" _Discord..."_

He relented with a groan. "Fine, fine...he's 20."

The baker choked on air, eyes widening in shock. "Twenty!? Discord, that's younger than ME-"

"I know, I know, but he's amazing, how could I _not_ say yes?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful with...whoever this boy is!"

"I will. I won't make the same mistakes twice..."

"It's 2:25, you'd better be prepared. He'll likely walk through that door any moment-"

A ring sounded as someone shuffled into the cafe. "H-Hello?"

Pinkie gave Discord a wink and walked to the front of house, a pleasant smile on her face. "Hello! Welcome to Sugarcube-"

"Pinkie?"

"SPIKE!?"

 


End file.
